


Savior of the Shattered World

by Voidspeaker (Cloudspun)



Series: Shattered Worlds [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudspun/pseuds/Voidspeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyrule is lost.<br/>Link is enslaved, a trophy for the Dark Queen to show off when she feels the need to reestablish control on herself or her people.<br/>Amaterasu and the others are missing within the Great Desert.<br/>Hope is gone.<br/>Or is it?</p><p>NOTE: This one is on hiatus until I can put words together for it again. My apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior of the Shattered World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unexpected Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134826) by Nianti. 



> This is a revamped version of "The Unexpected Friendship". Or, it will be. It also references and might end up tying into a greater conglomerate story which I've been working on for the past decade (wow, saying that makes me feel _ancient_ ). Or, at least the fanfiction-heavy version of it.

Long, long ago, a great evil descended upon the land known as Hyrule. At its head was a demon known as Demise, who intended to wipe Light from the land. The Goddess of Light, Hylia, chose a Hero to stand against the darkness as she worked to save her people. This Hero vowed to protect his people, forever.

Now, though, darkness has consumed all, even the hero who fought so bravely to vanquish it. The gods' grip on this world is breaking, and all who seek freedom suffer.

 

But what is a god to a nonbeliever, hm? What is a demonic, dark entity who would set itself up as god of mortality to a nonbeliever, who doesn't believe in anything?

My name is Wren. I have been sent by a man at the center of the universe to free a world from corruption.

My first destination? The Temple which Time cannot touch, where my soon-to-be contact has left that which is needed to free him and his home.

My contact is Hyrule's last hope.

And, I was told (though I don't believe it), I am his.

\---

I stood in the convergence of shadow and light, watching the two guardians as they watched me from their place by the door. Seven chests surrounded me, but only one called. I approached the one furthest from the door, the one tinged with sadness and regret. Placing my hands on the stone cover, I saw the spirit of one who had faced darkness and seen light, one whose spirit was eternal, yet whose body had been broken for thousands of years.

"He is not yet lost, old one." I said softly. Piercing blue eyes trapped mine, Sorrow masked by shock.

_How do you stand in this place, child?_

I didn't answer, merely smiled, as I opened the chest and withdrew its contents. A mask reminiscent of a golden wolf fit my hand easily, and the yards-long crimson scarf beneath it flowed between my fingers much as river water flows around rocks.

The figure blinked, understanding dawning on his features like a sunrise. He said no more as I wrapped the scarf about my neck, then slid the mask into place.

Only one other chest was mine to open. Within it, a beautiful sword forged from the steel of the goddess of Power lay dormant. That sword would never fit my hand, but it was up to me to deliver it. After all, the Hero is known for his sword.

  
I left the temple, sliding into a form better suited for travel. Stocky I may be, but wolves can run for a long time. Next stop, Castle Town.


End file.
